Wolf Of The Sea
by XxSinisterSlavexX
Summary: Arthur just wants to get any sort of attention from Alfred.. Even if it get's him killed. I suck at summaries. Rated T for language, maybe M for later chapters.


_Uh yeah, this is like.. the first time for me, so don't kill me please! _ . I got this idea when I was listening to Romeo and Cinderella by Miku Hatsune. So please, enjoy?_

_It wasn't suppose to be like this. Far from it.. But that day had finally caught up to Arthur Kirkland, the notorious country known as the United Kingdom. He could only stare up into azure blue eyes, begging, searching, for any kind of regret going through his former brother. But, like always, Alfred's eyes stayed strong on his choice. _

_ "I'm no longer your brother, I have become independant.." It was those words that made the englishmans blood turn cold. What did he do to push the American away from him? Why was it like this..? _

Arthur awoke with a sudden start. Emerald eyes scanned his surroundings, breaths heaving from his trembling lips.

'Again with that blasted dream.. why can't I just forget that day?' The englishman knew full well. Because today was another world meeting, meaning he would have to sit for hours on end, listening to _him_ blather on about useless plans. Why couldn't Arthur just shrivel up and die alone? He had no friends who would miss him.. Other the Kiku, but he wasn't as close, nor was that blasted frog any help.

'But that frog had helped me off my feet when I was left alone..' the words trailed through his miserable mind as he slipped his favourite green sweater vest on. Not bother to tie his tie just yet, Arthur trudged downstairs to make some tea, yes.. that should relax him a bit. Some Earl Grey tea, vanilla at that.

After downing his tea, Arthur left for the meeting, his wanting to die slowly creeping up again. Why didn't Alfred notice how much pain he was in lately? How much it hurt to no longer be needed.. And Arthur would be damned if no one noticed he wasn't there.

"Maybe just this once.." the briton sighed inwardly to himself, turning towards the harbours. He always enjoyed the open seas, but then again.. He WAS the notorious pirate named Britannia, feared by all, wanted by many. Why couldn't it be like that again? Then maybe he would get the respect he deserved.. or was it the attention he wanted?

Inhaling the fresh smell of the salty water, Arthur instantly relaxed. This was what he wanted.. To feel relaxed, to hear the soft hush of the water, the distant squeels of the seagulls.. Why did that have to be ruined?

'Maybe.. I'll turn back into a feared pirate.. and maybe.. just maybe, I'll catche _his_ attention.. Even if it kills me.

_-At the meeting-_

"Where's Arthur-san..? He's always here for meetings. Even if he does not show, he calls ahead to explain.." Kiku honda looked worriedly at the empty chair. The others felt the worry too, all but one blonde.

"Haha! He's probably just sick again, he's so accient he gets sick too often," Alfred announced, pieces of half chewed food spewing out every other word. Francis could only cringe in disgust. Of course though, he was worried for his little english friend. He almost always calls him if he was sick. Was he going through the depression once again..?

As the meeting was comming to a close, still no sign of the grouchy englishman. Francis was worried by now, where could eyebrows have gone to this time? Or was he drinking his little sad ass away like he always did after dreaming of -that- war...

"I am going to check on our petit Angleterre." Francis spoke up, grabbing his jacket, his worry finally spilling out from his eyes. Alfred suddenly felt a strong urge to keep that french bastard away from his... no, Arthur was no longer his. He would just let Francis go and check on Arthur.. Just those two... Alone.. IN Arthur's large house... Oh hell no!

"I'll tag along, being y'know.. i AM the hero, I should atleast rescue a helpless man," Alfred chirped happily, trying to keep his playful smile up. Damn, why did he have to feel so protective of Arthur..?

Francis could easily see through Alfred's 'heroism'. A slight frown couldn't be stopped as it slipped into Francis' features.

'So he fears I will take Angleterre from him..? Does he not see that he is the reason he drinks? Smokes? Cries? Oh yeah... Silly-moi, this is Alfred we're talking about,' Francis couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose, letting out a withdrawn sigh as he walked down the streets with Alfred trailing behind him.

Didn't he know _he_ was the reason that Arthur has a carved knife in his heart..?


End file.
